The Mystery Bracelet
by Speedster Ally
Summary: A girl is left at the Titans doorstep beaten up and with a bracelet. Who is she and what's with the bracelet? A BBxRaeRae one shot story.:   It has a little blood and weird words in it.


_Mystery Bracelet_

**I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did the show would still be showing. I please beg of you awesome readers please comment on this story. Is it good or just plain boring?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Robin went to answer it. Raven was in my room meditating, when she heard a scream. Raven ran to the entrance of the tower where Robin was. It was a corpse stabbed a couple of times. The other Titans joined us staring at the dead body.<p>

"Where did she come from?" Raven asked.

"There no note, but there's this." Robin said holding up a bracelet.

Raven seen that bracelet before, but where. She tried to remember, but nothing came up.

"Cyborg any signs of life or anything else that gives us some clues who this is?" Robin asks.

"Nothing weird or strange, if you're looking for. The heart is beating though." He replies.

"Bring her to the hospital room." Robin turned around still holding the bracelet.

Raven went to her room when no one was looking."Where have I seen that before?" Raven asks herself flipping through all of my in the Book of Dark Azarathians in history. It was Victoria Nite who owned it. The bracelet was called handoa (hand•do•a). It controls the person who was wearing it after wearing it for a week straight. Raven walk where the Titans where.

"Rae, where were you?" Beast Boy asked me.

"I was...waiting for you." She lied.

"This person is Azarath, I think. Raven do you know if she is Azarath?"Robin turned to me.

"The person isn't. I'm sure of it." Raven said.

"Dude, she's glowing!"Beast Boy said surprised.

Everyone turned around and stared at her.

"I think I seen her before, but I don't know where?"Robin said.

Raven watch as the girl came back to life. She had light blue eyes and a scar on her right arm where the bracelet could have been.

"Rob-bin? Is that y-ou?"The girl said.

"Yes. Who are you?"Robin answered.

"It's me-e, Cat-erine. In six-xth grade we dat-ed."Catherine said.

"You two went out!"Starfire said.

"Star it was three years ago."Robin reply. "What happened?"Robin added.

"S-ume one who looked li-ked her. She said pointing at me. "She kn-ew me s-ume how. She ga-ve me th-is brace-let. I wore it and I woke up o-ne morn-ing bruised. An-other per-rson att-tack me by stab-bing me to death. "she said.

The Titans turned and looked at Raven like she's crazy or something. She got a major headache like something hit it. The room got dizzy and Raven had the bracelet on, then next moment she fell to the ground. She woke up on the couch with Beast Boy just looking at me.

"Morning Rae!"He said.

"Aah what the heck Beast Boy! How long was I out? Quit looking at me!"Raven asked.

"Dude, she's OK."Beast Boy screamed.

"Where's Catherine and where's the bracelet?"She exclaimed.

"Robin is with Catherine and the bracelet is on your wrist." Beast pointing at my wrist.

Raven went to her room and read about the bracelet. "If an Azarathian is wearing the bracelet. The bracelet controls their powers. The person wearing the bracelet can't take it off. Dang it, but who can?" She said to herself. She kept reading about the bracelet. "Only the lover or used to be a lover can save their love ones from dying." She couldn't believe it. That she couldn't take it off, but my lover only can.

"Hey Rae, um do you still have the bracelet?"BB asked outside my door.

"Yea why?" Raven replied.

"Um Cyborg was going to run some test on it. That's why." he said.

Raven open her door and went where Cyborg was.

"There you are Raven. You OK?" Robin asks.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Raven said.

"Uh you fainted. Oh do you have the bracelet?"Robin asked.

"Uh yea, but there's a problem."Raven replied.

"What's wrong?"Robin asks.

"I can't take it off."Raven exclaimed.

"What do you mean you can't take it off?"BB said worried.

"OK when you guys were doing tests on Catherine, Raven went to my room and found information on the bracelet. It is dark magic on it that if you put it on your lover can only take it off."Raven said.

Everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Are you nuts Raven? You put the bracelet even when you knew about that!" Robin yelled at me.

"No I put it on before I knew all that. I'm not that stupid to do that."Raven said back.

"How are we going to get it off? Did you try your powers on it?" BB said.

"Uh no, because it took them. Well the bracelet controls them. I tried but fail." Raven said.

The alarm went off. "Titans trouble. Raven stay home. I'm not trying to be mean, but without your control of your powers. Things are going to be hard. OK?" Robin said.

"I understand." Raven looked down at the bracelet.

Raven wondered if she could destroy the damn thing. She tries everything Robin's boomerang, Cyborg's blaster, Starfire's fire bolts, and well my powers. When the team got back and Beast Boy came to the couch. He sat right next to Raven.

"What's wrong Rae?"Beast Boy asked.

"It's the bracelet I can't take it off. I tried everything." She responded.

"Here let me help." Beast replies.

He grabs Raven's hand with the bracelet one. He pulls the bracelet a little and it comes off.

"How did you do that? It was stuck on her wrist?" Robin asked.

"Only the lover can take it off the bracelet." Raven answered.

"Oh so you love me?" Beast boy said with no fear of what Raven was going to say next.

"No I pretended to love you" Raven said blushing.

"Yea... Come on Rae Rae you know you love me" Beast Boy replied.

"Off the subject of love. Who made the bracelet?" Robin asked.

"Uh Victoria Nite from Azarath. She was one of the worst criminals there, but more like a mad scientist." Raven responded.

Robin was trying to look up Victoria Nite on the super computer.

"So, how do we destroy it?" Cyborg asked.

"I think the creator has to destroy the bracelet. I'm not sure." Raven said.

"Dude, then what are we going to do with it?" Beast Boy screamed.

"Well we could try to destroy it with every weapon in the tower." Cyborg said.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea Cyborg. Remember last time we try to destroy something with everything in the tower?" Robin said.

"Oh yea. What if we put it in the research room with all the other junk we have?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh you must mean Beast Boy's room." Raven said.

"Dude! That's not funny." Beast Boy responded.

"I meant the other room with all the gadgets we get from villains we fought in the past." Cyborg added.

"Sure that works." Robin agreed.

All the Titans went to the items room but, Beast Boy and Raven. They stayed in the common room.

"Do you like me Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"It depends." Raven said.

"Depends on what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well if you share your tofu eggs and bacon and if you like this." Raven added.

She grabbed him by the waist and Beast Boy did the same. The violet lips met the light green lips I a moment. Then they let go.

"Uh that was..." Beast Boy was cut off by Robin's screaming to Cyborg.

The two titans ran to the other ones.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh nothing just that Cyborg reordered the items in order."Robin said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this story. I loved writing it on my Ipod. Please leave a awesome comment Awesome People.<strong>


End file.
